A Night of Horror
by perry16370
Summary: The gang gets trapped at school at night, and there is someone waiting inside the school for them! But can they save Jade and escape the killer? Find out by reading! WARNING: Unsuitable for children!
1. Locked In

**So this story is about Hollywood Arts having a masked ball, Valentines Dance, and there is a killer out for some drama. And then killer's victim is Tori Vega.**

-Tori's POV-

I stepped out of my Mom's car, ready to go to the masked ball. "Have a good night sweetie pie!" my Mom yelled. "Bye Mom!" I replied.

Mom drove away. I turned around and faced Hollywood Arts. There was thunder and lightning. The lightning lit up the whole school.

I didn't have a date for the dance, but I still thought it would be cool to go. I heard someone calling my name. I turned around, but there was nobody there.

"Only imagining things" I thought. I opened the door and walked inside. Cat was there. I put on my masquerade mask. I tapped on Cat's shoulder. She spun around. "Hi Tori! I like your mask!" Cat told me.

I smiled. "Thanks! I love your one too!" I replied. "Ooh! The ball has started!" Cat exclaimed as she pulled my arm. We walked into the Black Box Theatre and Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex were there. We all danced and had a good time.

-2 and a half hours later-

All the other students had left. Me, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex and Andre were the only ones left. We were still enjoying our night out. "Hey, we should be heading home" Beck said as he stared at his watch. "No! Wait!" Jade yelled.

Everyone was scared Jade was going to attack us. "It's 11:30. We are the only ones left in the school. It is dark outside and there is thunder and lightning..." Jade quitely whispered. Everyone was freaked out. "I want to tell you that there is a killer on the loose. He murders people and burns their bodies" Jade said creepily.

Everyone didn't dare to move. "Ok cool story now lets go home!" Robbie screamed. Everyone ran to the front door of the school. I pushed the door but it wouldn't open. "It's locked!" I screamed. Everyone got scared and started to scream. "Look, lets not panic! I am sure Jade was joking just to scare us" Andre called out. Everyone calmed down.

"Is there a spare key any where?" Beck asked. Everyone stood there for a few seconds in silence. "Yes, there is! It's in the supply closet!" I told everyone as I ran towards the closet. I opened the closet door and ran in. I was sure everyone thought they weren't safe, so they ran in the closet and I got squished. "Close that door now! We aren't safe!" Andre screamed. Cat closed the door. I grabbed the spare key and pulled the handle on the closet door. It wouldn't open. Everyone panicked. "We are going to die!" Robbie screamed. "Calm down!", I said, "I know how to get out of here. There is a secret door to the library!". I climbed up the ladder and told everyone to follow me. Everyone climbed the ladder and we were in the library. But wait. There was something weird. Someone was missing... where was Jade?


	2. The Twisting Finale

"Where is Jade?" I asked calmly. Everyone was quiet. "She's been kidnapped by the killer!" Andre screamed. Everyone panicked. "Ok! We are saving her and getting out of here!" I yelled.

Everyone agreed. I pointed to the entrance of the library. "Go go go!" I screamed. We all ran out of the library. We were in the hallways. We looked at our lockers. They were all smashed open!

Inside our lockers, on our books written in graffiti it said "hello"! "What's happening?" Robbie screamed. We heard Jade calling for us!

"Help me!" we heard her scream. "Lets all split up" I said. We all ran in a different direction. I heard Jade screaming in Sikowitz's classroom. I ran back to my locker and picked up the door that had been knocked off.

I slowly opened the classroom door and walked in. The lights were off. I seen Jade tied up in the corner of the room. "Jade!" I screamed. While I was trying to get all the rope off her, she kept screaming. "Calm down" I whispered.

I didn't understand what she was saying. She was trying to warn me that the killer was behind me. The killer entered the classroom with a Samurai sword and walked up behind me. Luckily, a tiny bit of light shined in from the hallway and I seen his shadow.

A gripped onto my locker door. When he was about to attack me, I hit him in the face with that locker so hard that he started to bleed.

I began to attack him. Jade, who was freed, stood up and started to laugh. "It was a joke Tori! Stop attacking him!" Jade yelled. The killer took his mask off and it was Jade's brother. "You frightened all of us!" I screamed at both of them.

"We are sorry, but it was funny!" Jade's brother explained.

-5 minutes later-

Me, Jade and her brother just explained the whole story to the gang. We all went home. I am still very mad at Jade!

-No POV-

Jade was on her pearphone, going to update her status on the slap. She was walking home. She went through a shortcut in the forest. She heard a noise. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out. No reply. Must have been a rat or something.

She kept walking. Suddenly a man wearing a mask holding a Samurai sword, jumped out from behind a tree and put Jade in a headlock.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jade screamed.

"No one can hear you scream" the killer said. "Sometimes stories come true" he said.

Jade screamed while he raised the sword up to her neck.

The End.

**Hope you enjoyed this story! Please review it! Thanks.**


End file.
